Soldado de asalto del desierto
Los soldados de las arenas o soldados de los desiertos eran una variante de los soldados de asalto del Imperio Galáctico, equipados con una armadura modificada y equipamiento para soportar el duro clima de planetas desérticos como Tatooine. Equipamiento Eran casi idénticos a los soldados de asalto estándar excepto porque poseían entrenamiento adicional en áreas especializadas y sistemas de refrigeración avanzados en sus trajes y cascos, lo que les ofrecía protección del implacable calor. Las diferencias visuales en la armadura incluían una distintiva forma de "diamante" en su rodilla izquierda, el pecho no acanalado y conectores traseros, así como platinado reforzado en el abdomen. Era común para los oficiales no comisionados (hombreras blancas y naranjas). Además, el detonador térmico llevado normalmente por los soldados de asalto no estaba presente, aunque si poseían un equipo de supervivencia SD-48. Su armadura consistía en 18 piezas anti bláster como los otros soldados de asalto, pero también un recubrimiento anti calor llevado sobre un guante para control de la temperatura corporal. El casco del soldado de las arenas tenía lentes polarizados, un comunicador insertado y filtros de respiración. thumb|right|200px|Soldados de las arenas buscando a [[R2-D2/Leyendas|R2-D2 y C-3PO en Tatooine]] Todos los soldados de las arenas cargaban rifles bláster E-11, rifles bláster pesados DLT-19, blásters repetidores ligeros T-21, o rifles bláster pesados RT-97C, comunicadores de largo alcance y paquetes de agua y comida. Los soldados de las arenas vestían un patrón coloreado según el rango. Los sargentos eran blancos, un soldado enlistado era negro. Los líderes de los escuadrones, que dirigían un grupo de siete soldados de as arenas, llevaban hombreras naranjas. Historia Un destacamento de soldados de las arenas fue enviado en 0 ABY a investigar una cápsula de escape que se había estrellado en Tatooine, poco tiempo antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Su misión era hallar a los droides que se habían llevado los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte para entregárselos a los rebeldes. Estos droides, R2-D2 y C-3PO, habían sido vendidos por los jawas a Owen y Beru Lars, por lo que los soldados de las arenas asesinaron primero a los jawas y luego, siguiendo el rastro, a los Lars, aunque no hallaron a los droides.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Varios soldados de las arenas, junto con representantes de los demás Cuerpos de Soldados de Asalto, fueron asignados al Escuadrón de la Muerte dirigido por Darth Vader.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back En 8 DBY un contingente de soldados de las arenas fueron enviados desde el Quimera la pintura en musgo Crepúsculo Killik. Rangos Para identificarse estos soldados llevaban hombreras * Naranja-Oficial * Blanco-Sargento * Negro-Soldado Raso * Gris-Soldado Dewback Miembros Notables * 1047 Comandante * 'Davin Felth '''sargento Apariciones thumb|right|120px|Arte conceptual de [[Ralph McQuarrie]] *Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' Fuentes * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars Minatures: Rebel Storm # 40'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Soldados de asalto Categoría:Equipamiento Categoría:Variantes de soldados de asalto